


A Sundae for Two

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [88]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: David tries not to nag.





	A Sundae for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place soon after David and Matt move in together.

**A Sundae for Two—** ****  
  


David knocked on the open door to Matt’s office, loud enough to be heard over the booming music.

“What’s up?”Matt asked, not turning from his computer.His eyes had that same glazed look that Charlie got when he was deep in an equation. 

“Want some ice cream?”

“Naw, I’m good.”

David bit back a sigh and turned away.He was at the top of the stairs when he heard, “David?”

Matt stood at the door of his office.“Everything okay?”

“Sure.”

Matt raised one eyebrow.

David shrugged.“It’s just … I see you less now than before we moved in together.Sleeping together is great, but that’s about the only time we spend—” David stopped himself.“God, what a nag.Don’t worry about it.”

“No, no,” Matt said, stretching.“It’s true.Like people say when they get married, they forget to just hang out.”

“Do I sound _that_ bad?Like a wife?Really, don’t worry about it.”

“Hang on.”Matt disappeared back into his office.There was a flurry of typing then the music turned off.He returned, smiling.“Let’s get some ice cream.”

“We’ve got Vanilla, Fudge—”

“Let’s walk down the street to that new strip mall, to Baskin Robbins.”

David beamed, he couldn’t help it.“Sounds good!”

He went down the stairs, Matt following.

“Think I should take my badge?” David asked.They were going to have to walk through a dicey part of their neighborhood.

“If anyone bothers us,” Matt teased.“I’ll kick them in the kneecaps and you can run screaming like a little girl.”

David snorted.“If that happens, you can put me in an apron and call me the ‘little woman.’But for now …” He put his arm around Matt’s shoulders and squeezed.“How about splitting a hot fudge sundae?”


End file.
